Laura Palmer
Laura Palmer (Λάουρα Πάλμερ) is a daughter of Khione, the Greek Goddess of Ice and Snow. Additionally, she is a legacy of Boreas, the God of Northern Winds. She is currently residing at the Camp Half-Blood, being the Counsellor of the Khione's Cabin. She is also the Priestess of Airmid, the Celtic Goddess of Healing. Appearance Laura is a pale-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She is usually described as "stylish and cute". In terms of attire, Laura is more often seen wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings, a silver wolf-shaped necklace around her neck and purple, fairly revealing silk clothing. Sometimes, she wears a short purple silk vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron silk skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs, alongside her purple and white elbow warmers with this, and a blue belt around her waist. Later on, Laura has gone through noticeable changes. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face with a small red hairclip on her left side and the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare stomach. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. Personality Thanks to being separated from her childhood friend at a young age, Laura's personality had changed drastically; becoming depressed and sad from the split. She is shown to be a shut-in, highly nervous and constantly stuttering in her speech. She has trouble socializing with others; more often than not imitating clichés seen in fiction in a bad attempt to endear herself to others. Laura is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things; more often than not always late and constantly apologizing. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earns her many of her friendships. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Laura is extremely humble about her power. Despite the great power she possesses, she always defers to her friends or allies, and rarely wants to take the spotlight, even when her friends encourage her to do so; a result of her low self-esteem or a guilt complex. She honestly and truly doesn't think of herself as any better than anyone else, despite the great deeds she's done, or the inspiration she's become.In fact, such praise usually just embarrasses her; and even so, she's not going to ever let unpopularity stop her from helping others; she enjoys helping people in need, especially children, whom she has a fondness for, and in the case of her friends, she can been seen as a figure akin to a mother. Additionally, Laura normally acts like a klutz; she's definitely not known for her grace. She bumbles and fumbles at seemingly anything she does, tripping over things a fair bit; only Laura could accidentally kick a pen into a highway right in front of a passing car while trying to pick it up. History In spring of July, there was a grand ball held in Paris, France and all the royalty from different countries were invited. The grand duke of France named Adrian Palmer was not enjoying himself, dancing with some princesses and duchesses. His parents were pressuring him to find love at the ball, though no one there was the one for him. Suddenly, the palace doors opened and a beautiful lady appeared. This was the snow goddess, Khione herself. The mist disguised her as a duchess from England. She had long beautiful raven hair, ice blue eyes, and porcelain white skin. Everyone gasped as the beauty made her way to the duke and bowed to him, introducing herself to him. Marveling at her beauty, Adrian then took her hand and together they waltzed through the night, laughing and drinking. Afterwards, he snook her into his room and made passionate love, Laura was the result of this affair. When the duke fell asleep, Khione disappeared off into the night leaving him alone when he woke up. Though he was quite upset, he resumed his royal duties. Five months later, on December 31 Laura was born. Shortly after, Khione sent a ice nymph whom delivered the baby on the doors of the palace. The ice nymph herself, on orders of Khione told about how the woman he made out with was Khione the greek goddess of snow and that their daughter was a demigod and that when she is older she will attract monsters that will try to kill her. Believing the nymph, he took in the baby and soon the life of Laura Palmer began. Laura was a gorgeous little girl with beautiful blonde waves, bright blue eyes that shone like diamonds. She reminded Adrian of the young lady he had met at the ball due to their similarities in both personality and appearance. Laura was privately tutored by all the best tutors and teachers in the whole country she had learned both political and education teachings. She was also very pampered by servants and butlers; she was living the life of a rich french girl. Adrian; who was deeply afraid of his daughter's safety blocked her out from the real world only, always keeping an eye on her and only letting her stay within the palace grounds. Then when she was 13, she met a son of Apollo when his family came to visit the royals. Ansel was the light of her life, she was the only person apart from her father that could make her laugh. Sometimes he would take her outside the palace where they would sometimes play and just hang out. One day, they were attacked by a harpy. The harpy started attacking her, while Laura was screaming Ansel grabbed his celestial bronze sword from his tool belt and slashed the harpy until it dissolved into ashes. Ansel was secretly being taught sword-fighting skills by his servants (nymphs who were sent by Apollo to protect him) to fight against monsters. He carried a battered up Laura to the palace and used his healing powers to fix up her scratches. Waking up, Laura demanded to know what was happening and he explained of her greek origin. Laura was shocked but believed him because she loved him deeply. Attacks like these occurred a few times and each time Ansel grabbed his sword and battled the monster, monsters that attacked were hellhounds and harpies which were quite easy to kill for the son of Apollo and each time Laura got slightly injured he would heal her quickly. A month late when Laura was 17, the greek god Ares was roaming around France in his mortal form and came upon Laura . He thought that she was a beautiful girl and wanted to seduce her. The mist disguised him as a noble visiting the palace. Meeting Laura, she told him that she wasn't interested and that she had somebody else. Mad that this girl rejected him, he murdered Ansel while he was trying to meet up with Laura. Once she got the news that apparently her lover got murdered by being stabbed multiple times she was heartbroken and swore to get revenge. Although Aphrodite was somewhat mad that Ares wanted to make love with the girl, she was still a little impressed that she rejected a god for a demigod so she messaged her during her dreams telling her that the man who killed her lover was the Greek god Ares. Though Lauratried for many weeks and months she could still not find the god of war… then suddenly rebels broke into the palace after killing off the soldiers defending them. The rebels tied her up to a chair and was bound to execute her until her father came and fought bravely for her, protecting her until he was stabbed in the stomach. But before he died, he told her who her mother was, Khione. Laura, on the instructions of her father ran for her life. She ran into the forest and stopped, as she was tired and thirsty, but she ran into Arthur who helped her to make it to the camp. Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Knowledge about Healing Herbs: Demigod Abilities Aerokinesis: Aerokinesis is the psychic ability to manipulate, control, alter or create air molecules, wind currents, and control air with the mind. With this ability, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. Combined with Cryokinesis, aerokinetic maneuvers can create cold gusts. Not only does it require focus, but also it involves connecting with the wind. That is, creating and maintaining a conscious connection with the air. *'Leaf Star:' By using a hand seal or simple movements, Laura may call upon a thin but tall tornado around herself. The tornado surrounds her into a column of air, which propels her from the bottom and causes them to stay in the air for a temporary period of time after the spell dissipates, which is soon after the tornado lifts the user upwards. Due to this, many fail to notice that she has gone upwards and believe they have teleported elsewhere. She then manipulates the air currents to prevent her fall. *'Wind Cutter': One of her most efficient techniques, as well as one of her most used; Wind Cutter is a pinpoint slashing strike, where Laura channels wind upon her fingers and swings her hand forward in a subtle arc formation, sending out a sharp blade of compressed air pressure that appears of faint ripples of wind that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body at high speeds; this attack enables Laura to assault things which are out of her range, sending air blades which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Laura has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. These projectiles are capable of slashing her opponents and sending them flying away from her, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. The resulting sharpened blast of this technique is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from Laura, causing grievous injuries to those hit. Wind Cutter is akin to an unavoidable longsword which can leave the body of the foe mutilated; being capable of being unleashed in rapid succession. Upon contact, the blade of air not only cuts, but explodes with bursts of compressed air which can shatter the body. **'Vacuum Sphere': A variant of Wind Cutter; when performing this spell, Laura channels wind upon her fingers and swings her hand forward in a subtle arc formation, sending out several small sharp blades of compressed air pressure in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blades are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide, in a similar manner to how bullets function. Laura is able to fire a multitude of vacuum spheres in rapid succession, having a certain level of control regarding the size and shape of the bullets; it is akin to a swarm of invisible wind blades that shred the opponent's body without remorse. *''' Frenzy Winds': When performing this spell, Laura rushes towards her opponent; while doing so, she produces a large stream of wind from each of her arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, shreds them through the high-velocity wind, and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the wind which is manifested. This spell can also by employed by Laura first grabbing the targets' heads and then producing the wind to strike them, as she jumps into the air, and then unleashes two streams of winds from her hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away. The force that Laura throws her opponent with more often than not generates a small tornado that blasts against the opponent, causing them to be damaged and stunned as the tornado explodes upon contact rather like a giant compressed air bullet, with an ability to send them flying if they get caught in mid-air by it. *'Flapping Wings': By stating the name of the spell, Laura simply forms a sharp motion with any of her limbs and causes magical energy to accelerate the speed of the wind around her to the point where it is visible with a green aura. The spell itself causes the air to accelerate at multiple region within a single, overall area, therefore causing numerous blade-like apparitions to appear in the air heading towards the target at high speeds. These can be further altered by Laura to either cause blunt force damage or sharpen them to the extent in which they cause visible cuts to appear on the skin. Also, because of the speed and range of the spell, Laura's opponents can very rarely avoid the entirety of it. *'Armour of Heavens': A powerful defense technique; Laura initiates this technique by crossing her hands before her and wrapping her body in a whirlwind of steam released from her lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from her own body in order to release the air inside her lungs. This prompts many air currents to gather around her, creating a hurricane surrounding her entire body. While clad in this suit of winds, Laura's destructive power is boosted, allowing her to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of pulverizing steel. Predictably, her defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around her being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing her. The armour also reflects sunlight, which allows Laura to become invisible, which gives her the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. In addition, due to Armour of Heavens blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Laura will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against her will be completely unable to land. *'Shattering Drill of the Sky': A special spell where Laura forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. In order to perform it, Laura moves into a wide stance, spreading her arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds her and her opponent and prevents either from escaping. She then moves her arms in a counter clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around her opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to Earth; sending the barrier so fast towards her opponent that it crushes her opponent through the sheer pressure. When performing this spell, Laura raises the wind pressure to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet. Shattering Drill of the Sky can be used to trap and disorient opponents or as a potent defense, since it will deflect and repel any objects and can even throw them back at an opponent; the air column easily throwing aside a boulder the size of a bus. It has been noted that this technique is extraordinarily difficult to learn and if it's overdone by Laura, it could severely damage her body. '''Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to slow down the movement of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. Cryokinesis can be defined as using Psychokinesis to manipulate the molecular speed of an object. Slowing of the molecules produces cold temperatures, as cold temperatures can be defined as a lack of energy. By doing this users can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. The user is capable of harnessing this element to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. *'Shimmering Claw': With this spell, Laura is able to form Ice over her hands and shape it as a pair of Dragon-like claws. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. To prove how cold this spell is able to get, when in use it is able to cause the moisture in the are to begin to freeze, creating particles of snow in the process. When Laura slashes the target with these claws, she is able to cause the opponent to begin freezing over for as long as she maintains contact by absorbing the heat from opponents body and nullifying it. *'Cannon Ball': By conjuring multiple paper thin plates and combining them into a single sphere, Laura is able to conjure an ice sphere shaped cannon ball. Afterwards, she launches it into the sky and it starts to spin rapidly, releasing one ice plate at a time. The plates move at amazing speedand are able to hit everything in a twenty-feet radius. However, the plates don't recognize enemies from friends and hit everything and everyone excluding their conjurer, Laura. *'Frozen Suit': As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of Laura's spells, the strength of any of her later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of her arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of her body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from and opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing the same way as in Shimmering Claw. *'Ice Barrier': Ice Barrier is a simple Ice technique that is exactly as it says on the tin—when performing the technique, Laura reduces the kinetic energy of her Magical Energy and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, before projecting it outwards in the form of a barrier that surrounds Laura entirety. The barrier resembles the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather energy by drawing it from the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Laura has access to the opposing attack; instead of blocking the opposing attack with a higher concentration of energy, it is capable of bending the opposing projectile away from her, as well as some physical attacks. Ice Barrier appears to be immovable by any outside force. The barriers are strong enough to defend against even a Fire spell. The shield can also be used for offensive purposes, launching forward to create powerful forces to strike the targets, or to deflect forces sent by enemies right back at them. However, the technique is difficult to use as it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants Laura immunity to most attacks, and she can defend other allies with Ice Barrier. Laura had mentioned how difficult it is to use it and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that she would never use it unless she had no other choice. *'Frozen Butterflies of the Asgard': Laura crosses her hands and forms a transparent butterfly made from the frost of her Magic at its intersection. This butterfly has a "ghostly" quality to it and begins to completely freeze all that it passes through on an atomic level, becoming more solid with each object it freezes. Through this process, it is able to lay waste to entire forests in one fell swoop. Once shattered, the butterfly will split into an innumerable amount of smaller versions, which each hold a fraction of the original's power. Once in close proximity to the opponent, these butterflies converge on their target robbing them of their heat, freezing the parts of the opponent's which are struck. The only way to destroy these butterflies is by putting them into a high pressure area, where they will burst, freezing everything in a ten feet radius. *'Hail's Descension': To use this spell, Laura proceeds to first jump high into the air above her opponents and then proceeds to conjure a large glacier from even the tiniest bit of moisture in the air. She appears to stand above it as the glacier begins forming at her feet, taking in more moisture from the atmosphere and grows in size. After the glacier has finished forming, Laura uses the crafted mass of ice to come down atop of her foes, utilizing the glacier's massive weight to completely crush anyone beneath her, literally and metaphorically. This technique does not heavily rely on power as it focuses on using the natural design of a large descending object in order to do damage to Laura's enemies. *'White Beak': A byproduct of the previous Hail Descension spell. Instead of using the mass of ice to crush an opponent, Laura will procees to peel off shards of ice from the large glacier instead. The shards of ice from this spell, fly off at high speeds, being capable of catching moving targets with ease, although they can only fly in one general direction at a time. Any object struck by one of White Beak's ice shards will become trapped in a prison of thick ice until someone manages to thaw it away. NARUTO_RoaN_X360_Haku_Ice_Mirror.jpg Demonic_Mirroring_Ice_Crystals.png *'Frozen Carnival': With this spell, Laura can create a series of ice mirrors in the form of a dorm around an opponent. Though they are made from ice, they are infused with Laura's magical energy, making them slightly resistant to Fire related spells. Upon activating this spell, Laura is capable of entering one of the mirrors and instantly transporting to another mirror. In order to confuse her opponents, all of the mirrors will show a reflection of Laura, making it difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror she is in. Utilizing this technique more offensively, Laura is able to drag an opponent into these mirrors as well. Breaking the mirror does not stop this spell, but instead creates more openings for Kanami to use as she is able to pull the opponent into the broken shards as well; as even individual parts of the opponent's body can be dragged in. Any actions in the mirror world is reflected in the real world and occurs for seemingly no reason. Laura can then exit the mirror world through any reflective surface, leaving trapped individuals inside without a way to escape. *'Dance of the Seven Slices': This is an Ice Spell, and one of the most powerful Ice spells to ever exist. When performing this spell, Laura coats ice upon her blade, before dashing forward and launching a four-hit combo, during which she is invulnerable to damage; before she unleashes two successive strikes afterwards, and ending the combo with a final, somersaulting strike that is capable of rending the earth. Each of the first four strikes unleashes powerful bursts of ice that are capable of destroying the landscape, while the next two inflict piercing, penetrating damage that tear through the sturdiest of defenses. However, the final blow discards all of the Laura's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack that destroys anything it touches instantly; after which, the ice is destroyed. Vitakinesis: Florakinesis: Equipment Lampros Lampros (λάμπρος) chosen and signature weapon, also known as the Sword of Justice. This sword was forged using incredibly specially materials, Stygian Iron, Blessed Silver, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. When looking at the sword, one can clearly see exactly how those materials effected the look of the sword. The blade takes on a cleaver-based appearance, having the length of a long sword and containing very intricate designs. Having a curved tip at the end, the front part of the blade is silver in color while the back is encased in a reddish material that extends all the way down to the jian-based handle, each having two golden-based segmented designs opposite to each other, partly curving near the end, giving a silvery gap in the middle. The edges of said handle are covered in a gray metallic-based material that connects to the very base of said hilt, which is wide and cylinder in texture. It's partly covered by two red pieces of cloth and extends down, touching the very end in a v-shaped manner. A crucifix can be seen at the base. As mentioned, this sword was made by using special materials. Opal Category:WIP Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5'7 Category:Children of Khione Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigod Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Counselor Category:Legacies Category:Boreas' Legacy Category:Priestess Category:Priestess of Airmid Category:Female Category:Sword User Category:Cryokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:History Unknown Category:Original Character Category:Vitakinesis Category:Head of Cabin Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Powerfull Category:Sacred Gem Bearer Category:17 years old